Konoha Vice
by Jalisco Malfoy
Summary: Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura yang biasanya masuk kelas A,tahun ini ia masuk kelas 8B? Pasti akan terasa berbeda.Tetapi ternyata Sakura mendapatkan teman yang lebih asik,gokil,dan menyebalkan di kelas 8B.Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? AU,OOC,Miss-Typo,Abal.


Haii semua Perkenalkan,saya author baru ,terserah apa kata kalian,yang pasti aku sedang kan? Bagi seorang gadis—siapapun—yang dapat mewujudkan imajinasinya,mereka pasti akan meloncat kegirangan,seperti orang aku tidak,hanya hatiku yang saya terlalu banyak bicara ya? Baiklah,saya mohon bantuannya dan selamat membaca!

**Konoha Vice**

**Chapter 1: Hello 8B!**

Sakura melihat daftar murid kelas 8B:

(Sort by rank in previous classes)

Sakura Haruno ; Klub berkuda,Klub Robotik,dan Klub Musik

Sasuke Uchiha ; Klub berkuda,Klub Basket,dan Klub Musik

Shikamaru Nara ; Klub catur dan Klub Filatelis

Neji Hyuga ; Klub Robotik,Klub basket,dan Klub bela diri

Shion Senju ; Klub berkuda,Klub Merangkai bunga,Klub Cheerleaders,dan Klub Teh Sore

Hinata Hyuga ; Klub berdandan,Klub Cheerleaders,dan Klub Merangkai bunga

Shino Aburame ; Klub Robotik

Sabaku No Gaara ; Klub Robotik dan Klub Basket

Sabaku No Temari ; Klub Senam dan Klub bela diri

Akasuna No Sasori ; Klub Teh Sore,Klub Basket,dan Klub berkuda

Ino Yamanaka ; Klub berdandan,Klub Cheerleaders,dan Klub Merangkai bunga

Tenten ; Klub Senam,MC dan Klub bela diri

Sabaku No Kankurou ; Klub melukis dan Klub Robotik

Kiba Inuzuka ; Klub melukis,Klub Robotik,Klub Basket

Naruto Uzumaki ; Klub Basket dan Klub Teh Sore

Sakura hanya mendengus ia harus disatukelaskan dengan orang-orang yang biasa,dan seharusnya ia masuk 8A,mengingat isi buku laporannya:

Kepala Sekolah (12-03-2009)

pintu perpustakaan (01-04-2009)

pembicaraan guru (05-07-2010)

adik kelas (18-09-2010)

Yaah,,kasus nomer 1 itu karena Kepala Sekolah bertindak semaunya tentang menunda olimpiade Sains se-kota,padahal Sakura sudah belajar 2,itu karena perpustakaan harus ditutup selama 1 bulan,dan itu berarti Sakura tak dapat belajar selama 1 3,itu karena Sakura ingin menjelaskannya lebih rinci dan lebih dahulu daripada guru 4,itu karena adik kelasnya menghinanya dengan sebutan 'bodoh' tentu saja Sakura tidak terima.

Sakura terpaksa masuk ke kelas yang 'berandalan'.Ia tak biasa dengan suasana di kelas ,berantakan,tak teratur— ia selalu masuk kelas kelas C lebih baik daripada masuk ke kelas B.

"Hei kau! Bukannya kau yang mendobrak pintu perpustakaan itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang ,disini Hinata digambarkan tidak pemalu atau suka senyam senyum."Apa urusanmu?" tanya Sakura."Hello! Kau harus merubah penampilanmu!" kata ,dua gadis ini,Hinata dan Ino berdandan menor,dan memakai aksesoris berlebihan."Maaf,tapi aku bukan kalian!" kata Sakura menunjuk Ino,tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Itu tidak sopan!" kata Ino."Oh yea? Apa urusanmu tentang kesopanan? Kau juga harus mengganti rokmu dengan rok yang lebih panjang!" kata Sakura,mengomentari rok Ino yang hanya setengah paha."Dan kau juga harus mengganti jidat itu dengan jidat lain yang lebih bagus!" kata Ino."Dan sebaiknya kau tidak melupakan kalau kau punya dua mata!" kata Sakura,lagi-lagi mengomentari mata sebelah kanan Ino yang tertutup rambut.

Kedua-duanya sama-sama egois,sampai akhirnya Naruto menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua."Hei kalian! Bolehkah aku mengencanimu?" tanya langsung memukul Naruto,tetapi Sakura hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada."Respon yang tidak elit" kata Sakura."Apa kau bilang!" Ino langsung naik darah."Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar!" bentak Hinata."Well—kau juga harus diam,Hyuga" kata Sakura,ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan,barisan 1,dekat jendela.

Kemudian seorang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan serta rambut yang mirip pantat ayam duduk disebelah kelas ini,setiap 2 tempat duduk dirapatkan,dan Sakura duduk di pojok dekat berarti ia tak akan bisa keluar dari tempat duduknya tanpa ijin orang mengeluarkan walkmannya,ia bergegas untuk memakainya,tetapi orang disebelahnya menghentikannya."Maukah kau berbagi denganku?" tanya orang itu."Tapi,bagaimana?" tanya kan susah sekali,kalian pasti tau bagaimana bentuk walkman?

Kabel menghubungkan earphone kanan dengan earphone kiri dan terletak dibelakang akan sangat susah kalau mau itu mendekatkan menghimpitkan kepalanya disamping kepala Sakura,dan memasangkan walkman pink milik Sakura."Mudah kan?" tanya orang itu."Ya—tapi siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura."Sasuke" kata orang itu."Kau pasti Sakura" kata orang yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu."Oh—darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura."Dari daftar nama murid di pintu depan,dan setahuku di kelas ini hanya ada satu Sakura,dan yang paling mendekati adalah kau" kata Sasuke."Pintar juga kau" kata Sakura terkekeh.

Sedangkan,Ino dan Hinata yang melihatnya cemburu."Huh! Kenapa dia tak bersamaku saja,aku kan lebih baik!" kata Ino kepedean."Siapa bilang kau lebih baik?" tanya Hinata."Oh,kau keberatan?" tanya Ino."Tentu saja aku keberatan! Secara akulah yang paling cantik disini!" kata Hinata."Tidak! Akulah yang paling cantik!" kata Ino."Huuh! Kita buktikan saja,dalam seminggu ini,siapa yang dapat merebut Sasuke!" kata Hinata."Boleh!" kata Ino mereka langsung mengambil box dandan mereka,dan berdandanlah mereka secantik mungkin-menurut mereka.

Tenten hanya melihat bingung sikap kedua temannya itu."Oi! Ada apa sih?" tanya dan Ino mengacuhkannya,dan Tenten mulai kesal."JAWAB AKU!" bentak Tenten,sambil menjambak rambut Hinata dan Ino."Aww! Hentikan,Tenten! Kemarin rambutku habis di creambath! Kau akan merusaknya!" kata Ino."Dan kemarin rambutku habis disasak!" kata Hinata."Makanya jawab aku dulu!" kata Tenten."Kita akan berebut Sasuke! Dan siapa yang berhasil dialah yang menjadi queen bee di kelas ini!" kata Ino."Oh" Tenten melepaskan rambut Hinata dan Ino,dan membiarkan mereka berdandan sesuka hati di tempat duduk mereka yang berdempetan.

Ya,tempat duduk Hinata dan Ino di deretan 2 barisan kedua selalu bersaing dalam hal apapun— memiliki keahlian menggerai rambutnya,dan memakai sesuatu agar rambutnya tampak berkilau,dan ia memakai blower untuk memberi sedikit bentuk gelombang pada ujung tetap menutupi mata sebelah kanannya dengan rambutnya,dan ia memakai jepit-jepit berwarna ungu gelap untuk mempercantik penampilannya.

Ia memoleskan lipgloss bening berbau anggur,memakai ayeshadow ungu,eyeliner tebal,dan bedak yang membuat pipinya terlihat menyemprotkan parfum bau anggur keseluruh tubuhnya,dan jadilah,sang Ino Yamanaka.

Sedangkan Hinata,ia tak membutuhkan apapun untuk membuat rambutnya mengikat kuda rambut indigonya,dan memakai jepit berwarna membuat poninya melengkung kedalam,dan ia memakai lipgloss berbau juga berwarna lavender,dan eyelinernya dipakai untuk menebalkan bulu menyemprotkan parfum wangi lavender keseluruh tubuhnya,tak lupa ia memoleskan bedak untuk membuat pipinya jadilah,sang Hinata Hyuga.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Shion,ia sangat bingung atas tingkah kedua temannya tak perlu berdandan sedemikian rupa,karena ia memang sudah memakai jepit berbentuk bunga orchid di rambutnya,dan ia sudah cantik juga anggun,tetapi ia menolak dimasukkan ke kelas A,entah mengapa ia hanya tak mau masuk ke kelas elit itu.

"Mau berebut Sasuke!" jawab kedua gadis itu, keduanya saling memancarkan kilat didepan tertawa dengan anggunnya,dan berkata,"Apakah kalian tidak ingin melihat para junior yang sedang MOS?"."Engg..tidak! Kami mau disini saja" kata Hinata,disertai anggukan Ino."Baiklah kalau begitu,dahh" Shion berjalan keluar kelas,melihat para juniornya sedang dikerjai oleh para senior.

Setiap 3 hari setelah liburan kenaikan kelas,dibebaskan karena ada kegiatan MOS bagi para senior yang bukan anggota OSIS diperbolehkan pulang atau masuk,itu yang lebih memilih untuk masuk,karena sekolah mereka berfasilitas ada juga yang menyewa dikatakan,bahwa orang miskin tak dapat bersekolah di sekolah ini.

Sekolah ini mempunyai 6 gedung,satu gedung apartemen,satu gedung perbelanjaan,satu gedung sekolah,satu gedung untuk berbagai acara,gedung perpustakaan,dan satu gedung rumah -murid sekolah ini lah yang bisa menyewa kamar-kamar apartemen di sekolah elit ini,Konoha Vice biayanya juga terjamin,yaitu Rp20.000,00 dan fasilitasnya juga mewah.

Gedung sekolahnya juga mewah dan luas,disertai perpustakaan yang perpustakaan terbuat melingkar,entah apa ,sekolah Konoha Vice terletak di kota yang bernama Vice Konoha Vice ada 3,yaitu Konoha Vice I Royal,Konoha II Standard,Konoha Vice III Vice I Royal adalah yang terbagus diantara yang lainnya,biayanya juga yang paling mahal,yaitu uang pangkalnya Rp100.000.000,00 dan SPP nya Rp80.000.000, Konoha Vice II Standard,fasilitasnya tak terlalu lengkap,bisa dibilang ditengah pangkalnya Rp75.000.000,00 dan SPP nya Rp40.000.000,00 .Konoha Vice III adalah yang terburuk.

Sekolah Konoha Vice III Economy hanya mendapat modal dari sumbangan para itu gratis,tetapi hanya digratiskan untuk orang miskin yang berbakat.

**O0o**

"Eh,kita berkunjung ke Lollipop Station yuk!" ajak Ino kepada Station adalah tempat bergengsi yang penuh dengan lollipop,tentu saja untuk dijual."Ayo! Apakah ajak Haruno?" tanya Hinata."Yaah,aku sih malas ajak dia,tapi kalau dia mau ya gakpapa" kata Ino."Haruno! Kau mau ikut ke Lollipop Station gak?" tanya Hinata."Ah, mau ke Kebun bareng Shion,terimakasih" kata mengendikkan bahunya,dan mengatakan kepada Ino kalau Sakura tidak ikut.

"Eh Shion,kau suka bunga apa?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sedang berada di Vice's Vice City,kalau mau bepergian jarak jauh menggunakan kereta Vice's jam tertentu untuk menggunakan Vice's membayar Rp100.000,00 untuk berlangganan Vice's ketinggalan kereta,ya mereka harus berjalan kaki atau menggunakan Air ada tempat pemberhentian Air Coaster.

"Hmm..Orchid" kata Shion."Kalau kau?" tanya Shion."Sakura,Lotus,dan Mawar" kata Sakura."Waah,bunga Sakura,sama seperti namamu" kata Shion." Iya,,kenapa kamu gak masuk 8A saja?" tanya tampak berpikir,"Hmm..kalau itu aku tidak mau,karena menurutku kelas A itu terlalu tertib" kata Shion."Dan kau tak suka terlalu diatur,kan?" Shion hanya tertawa dan mengangguk."Dulu kan aku kelas sih suka diatur,tetapi kalau sekarang kita di 8A,kita tak bisa ke kebun kota sekarang" kata Sakura.

"Itu menyedihkan" kata Shion."Ya" Sakura tertawa,kemudian keduanya mengobrol dengan -kira,dari Stasiun kereta A sampai ke kebun membutuhkan waktu 2 jam."Umm..hei,itu kereta beli makanan?" tanya mengangguk."Biar aku yang bayar" kata Shion membeli beberapa snack.

"Sebenarnya lebih cepat pakai Air Coaster sih..tapi Air Coaster lagi penuh" kata Shion."Ya.. pakai Air Coaster,1 jam kita sudah bisa berbeda 1 jam,tapi kan lebih menghemat" kata Coaster bergerak lebih cepat daripada Vice's kalau pakai Vice's Express kita bisa menikmati pemandangan luar.

**TBC**

**Oh iya,saya mohon pollingnya lewat ini mending dihapus atau dilanjutin? Kalau dilanjutin,saya sudah punya kalau para readers minta bonus atau jalan cerita lain,tenang saja,akan saya edit secepat mungkin.**

**Jangan lupa review yaaa…**


End file.
